Breaking Even
by LittleMissCheerios
Summary: Barbra Jean's sinful past has finally caught up with her and she's beginning to realize that she could not only lose her husband because of it, but also her best friend and maybe for Reba things are finally starting to look up. Maybe. She'll just need to make it through the approaching storms with her sanity still intact first. *formerly known as Painful Lie*
1. Prologue

Prologue

The cracks in the sidewalk were a blur beneath her feet and the differing colors of grass on the neighboring yards had her wondering why people didn't water their lawns more often. Barbra Jean sprinted up the front walk of her best friend's two story house then stopped short of the door and ran around back. Reba would be in the kitchen, she was always in the kitchen when she came home from work, getting a cup of coffee for a jolt of much needed energy, or a glass of wine to calm her nerves. The long stressful days and endless hours of working at the real estate agency were really doing her in.

Barbra Jean slowed and walked hesitantly up to the back door and took a deep breath. This wasn't going to be easy, and she was sailing straight into uncharted waters. She knew she had to set the record straight with her best friend as well as her husband, even if it meant she could lose them both. Reba was bound to overreact due to her short fuse and hot temper, but Barbra Jean wouldn't blame her. Had the rolls been reversed, she knew she'd overreact too.

Barbra Jean also knew that she wouldn't be in this situation if she hadn't been so desperate for love all her life. Ever since she was a little girl she'd dreamed of finding the perfect husband, the one person she could click with, the one person who'd be her soul mate for life, the one person she could see herself growing old with. She knew she'd made a lot of mistakes in her life, some even she couldn't forgive herself for. Many of her mistakes were meddling in other people's families. She'd had far too many love affairs with married men and she knew she wasn't the most discrete woman in the world. Their wives would eventually find out somehow and then she'd have to make herself scarce. Her past wasn't something she was proud of and it wasn't something she liked to talk about, but his time she couldn't escape it. It had finally caught up with her and it was plaguing her mind. It was consuming her very being, and it was even worse when she found herself alone in the house when Brock was at work and Henry was at school.

She didn't deserve them; she didn't deserve a loving husband, a beautiful little boy and a wonderful best friend when she'd done them all wrong, so wrong. Some days she didn't know how she could live with herself and today she just hoped they'd understand and even if they didn't, well, _she'd_ understand that and that would be okay.

Slowly closing her eyes, Barbra Jean swallowed back the lump in her throat before she took one last deep breath and grasped the cold doorknob with a shaking hand. She pasted an overly large smile on her face and burst through the door.

"Reba!" she hollered.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Finally. Five o'clock.

Now it was time to pack up, attempt to escape her chatty co-workers and get in her car to drive past thousands of other exhausted working men and women. In traffic jam conditions nonetheless. Reba exhaled and let her cheeks fill with air as she tapped all her papers on her desk to line up the loose pages before tucking them into her bag.

"Overworked and underpaid." she grumbled as she rose habitually from her chair and grabbed her black briefcase hastily before walking swiftly away from her cramped cubicle. She picked up the pace as she passed co-worker after co-worker, smiling at those who waved and shooting quick "Have a good evening's" over her shoulder to the others as she nearly jogged toward the elevator.

"Mrs. Hart, wait!"

They couldn't just let her leave could they? There was always something that they needed her for right as she was about to leave. Reba didn't slow. If it was urgent, they'd catch up with her, if it wasn't, she'd be in the elevator with the doors closed and it could wait until tomorrow.

The young intern her boss had placed in her department eventually caught up with her struggling in her high heels and charcoal pencil skirt to keep up with Reba's fierce pace.

"Mrs. Hart, can you—" she started.

Reba waved her off and kept walking toward the elevator. "I'm off." she said.

"I know, but, Mrs—"

"Please, just call me Reba." She interjected and kept walking with the girl nearly running to keep up. Reba knew she wasn't going to get out of the office early. She finally slowed then stopped and turned to her. "What do you need, Janine?"

The young girl smoothed out her skirt and fixed her light pink top before making eye contact. "Mr. Mackenzie told me to catch you before you went home."

"What for?" Reba asked.

"Well, he—he didn't say. He just said he wanted to see you in his office."

Reba exhaled. "What'd Van do this time?" she groaned.

Janine shook her head. "He didn't mention Van."

"Well, what on earth could he possibly want me for?" Reba asked.

"I don't know, but there's only one way to find out. Oh, and I wouldn't keep him waiting if I were you. Steve walked off the job this morning." Janine said in a hushed whisper.

"Oh, boy." Reba sighed and laid her hand on the girl's slim forearm. "Thanks, Dear."

"No problem, Mrs. Hart—I mean, Reba."

Reba smiled. Janine was like a breath of fresh air. She'd be a great agent someday if she could get over her nervous stutter, Reba thought as she quickly wandered down the corridor, stopping only when she came to a heavy door with a small, gold plated tag with the name "Roy Mackenzie" deeply engraved. Reba knocked firmly then slowly opened the door. "Mr. Mackenzie?" she called.

"Just the woman I wanted to talk to. Come in." he said as he got up from his desk and crossed the room then closed the door, ushering her in.

Reba stared at him, shocked. This wasn't him. He didn't get up when people entered his office; this wasn't the obnoxious boss she had come to tolerate. Didn't Janine just say that Steve quit this morning? He was the best agent they'd had in a long time. Wasn't Mackenzie upset about it? What's gotten into him?

"Sit, sit!" he encouraged.

Reba lowered herself deliberately, yet hesitantly into one of the chairs in front of his deck. "Janine said you wanted to see me before I left."

He smiled. "I did."

He was smiling at her. Mr. Mackenzie didn't smile. Dear God, what have I done? She wondered.

"Well?" Reba urged. "What could you possibly want me for that couldn't wait 'til tomorrow? I'm tired, my kids need food and I need a stiff drink." she snapped. She didn't like this man, she stomached him. Something was off. He wasn't nice, he didn't have that capability.

"This won't take long, and when we're through I'm sure you won't be nearly as _cold_." he said.

Reba narrowed her eyes at him and glared directly into his ice blue irises. Cold?

"Okay, okay. Alright, I deserved that." she nodded, annoyed as she laid her hands flat on the table ready to swipe everything to the floor at his next insult.

He tipped his head, nodding slightly. "Now, Reba. You and I both know that you've managed to blow me away with your ability to satisfy your clients."

"Uh-huh." Reba urged. The faster he got through with this the sooner she could go home and relax. What was the point of this, and where was it going?

He studied her stature. Her naturally light auburn hair was slightly unfurled and out of place from running her small, feminine hands through it and her makeup was smeared below her bottom lash line from rubbing her tired eyes, making the dark circles beneath her eyes even darker. Each time she blinked he didn't think her eyes would open again. His gaze fell to her deep green dress shirt that was beneath her black blazer, which was undone. When he met her light blue eyes again she narrowed them, he'd been caught staring. She was obviously not too pleased with that, but she didn't pull her blazer together to cover herself.

She was tense.

He knew she didn't particularity like him and he didn't care if she didn't. He was her boss.

He cleared his throat before leaning back and crossing his ankles underneath his large walnut desk. "Now, I know you admire directness, so, I'll just get to the point. How does a raise sound?" he asked with the slightest hint of a grin.

Reba's eyes widened and she leaned forward in disbelief. "A raise?"

She'd been asking him to no avail for weeks now and suddenly he decides to up her salary after his best agent quits? Something was very off here. There had to be a catch.

Mr. Mackenzie nodded. "Yes, a raise and don't worry, there's no catch." he said.

Reba sat back.

He continued. "I took your many, many… many arguments into consideration and took a long look at the sales you've been making lately. You deserve it and you're welcome."

Reba smiled. "Well, I appreciate that, Mr. MacKenzie, thank you."

She knew she deserved it, and she was just glad that Mr. Mackenzie finally thought so too. He stood and offered his hand which Reba took and shook firmly. He nodded in acceptance. She laughed comically and poked his shoulder.

"And about that outburst earlier today, I—."

He brushed her apology as well as her hand off. "It's fine, Reba. I've been purposely putting you under a lot of pressure lately. I was expecting you to snap."

Reba reached down to grab her bag without taking her eyes off him. "Purposely?" she asked flatly.

"I was testing you, seeing what you were capable of handling."

Reba narrowed her eyes at him yet again. "Uh-huh. Right." She let him walk her out of his office and watched him close his office door. "Testing me?" she exclaimed. "Oh, if you hadn't just given me a raise I'd been telling you right where to put it." She flared at his door.

What about Steve? He was a top notch agent, not to mention very attractive and _age_ appropriate. What did Mackenzie do to make him quit? Well, she couldn't blame Steve, Mackenzie was infuriating and he made her blood boil! If he wouldn't fire her because of it she'd be calling him a monkey's butt to his face rather than Mr. Mackenzie. Behind his back would have to suffice, for now.

Steve was "that" agent. The one the man relied on to rake in more clients, and rake them in he did. Steve was charming, amiable, intelligent and certainly had a way with the women. He was everything any woman, including herself, could want. So, it was a mystery as to why he would quit and even more so as to why Mackenzie would let him go in the first place. Someone at the office must've heard something. She'd have to find out. Maybe Van knew? She'd just have to get out of this never ending line of traffic to ask him.

She laughed out loud. "I swear, I'm just as bad as Cheyenne."

Tapping her fingers on the steering wheel as she pulled into the driveway she sunk. Brock and his stupid motorcycle was here, which meant Barbra Jean was probably here, too. She sat up with a start, if Barbra Jean was here it would mean that she'd have dinner already cooked and on the table ready to eat! Reba flung open her car door and jumped out, grabbing her bag and slamming the door enthusiastically in the process. She walked quickly into the house.

"Hey, Reba. I hope you hungry." Barbra Jean sung.

Reba didn't think seeing the woman her husband had an affair with would ever make her feel so good. Her mouth began to water as she inhaled deeply, scents of garlic and onion and—she inhaled again—curry imbedded themselves into her nostrils.

"Hungry is an understatement." Reba could hear Brock, her ex-husband, chuckling from a stool at the island.

"Who said it was for you?" he asked.

Reba scoffed.

"Now, Brock." Barbra Jean said rubbing his arm. "This is Reba's house and she can kick you out if she wants to."

"That's right." Reba nodded in agreement and leered toward the plate of chicken Barbra Jean walked past her to the table with. "Where're the kids?" she asked.

"Kids!" Barbra Jean hollered though the house. "Your Mom's home and dinner's ready!" she turned to Reba and grinned. "They're on their way down."

Reba laughed as she, Brock and Barbra Jean seated themselves at the table. Barbra Jean was a fantastic housewife and an excellent cook. And yes, a great best friend.

"Hey, Mom." Kyra, Reba and Brock's youngest daughter, said as she and her younger brother, Jake, sat at the table. "How was work?" she asked.

"Not half bad." Reba smiled as she took a bite of the delicious meal Barbra Jean had prepared.

"Really? Any annoying clients?" Jake asked.

She passed the pitcher of juice toward her youngest son. "Of course there were annoying clients. But when you walk out of the building with a raise, well, it changes your perspective a little." she laughed.

"A raise? Way to go Mrs. H!" Van exclaimed as he sat down beside her. "You totally deserve it. Ohhh! Butter chicken!" he exclaimed.

Reba laughed at her son-in-law. "I'm glad you think so, Van."

"Oh, did you hear about Steve?" he asked through a mouthful of food.

Reba nodded. "Yeah, Janine told me he left but she never told me why."

"I heard it was something to do with another agent." Van said

Reba raised her eyebrow. "Another agent being who?" she asked

Van swallowed and pointed his fork toward her while looking directly into her eyes. "You."

Reba coughed. "What?"


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Reba hadn't gotten a wink of sleep all night. She'd had three cups of coffee before she'd left the house just to make sure she wouldn't fall asleep on the job today. She had the jitters and she was on edge and her mind was reeling. She gripped the steering wheel and leaned forward, her chest nearly touching it. Van said that Steve had quit because of her. Why her? What had she done? She scoffed and wrapped her fingers tighter around the wheel. She hadn't done a thing. This didn't make any sense. It didn't add up. She tore down the freeway weaving through traffic, the faster she got to work the sooner she'd get answers and she wanted them now because she wasn't going to be held responsible for this. There was no way in the world she was going to get the blame for one of her coworkers being out of a job.

She walked swiftly through the lobby of the office building and jabbed the elevator button with her index finger impatiently. The elevator bell chimed and Reba was in the elevator and hitting the button to close the doors before they were even open. She rushed out in a huff and sped down the corridor, her black high heel shoes clicking loudly with people quickly moving out of her way the entire time.

What the heck was going on? What did _they_ know?

"Good morning, Reba." Janine said cheerily as she caught up with her.

"Why is everyone acting so weird?" Reba asked.

"Well, they're just finding out about Steve, I'd imagine." she said.

Reba could feel Janine's eyes on her. "Something wrong?" Reba asked.

"Oh, no, nothing. You just look really tired."

"Is it _that_ noticeable?" Reba asked.

"Well, I mean, if you're not—if I wasn't standing so close to you I—" Janine stuttered.

"It's noticeable." Reba sighed.

The gossip monger of the office, the plump agent that had taken a liking to Reba the day she'd started at the agency, walked past them. "Good goin', Reba." she muttered sarcastically.

Reba screeched to a halt. "Excuse me?" she exclaimed.

"How ignorant can someone be?" The agent scoffed to herself and kept walking.

Reba's jaw dropped. "Sylvia!" she exclaimed but the woman kept walking. Reba looked around the office to find other agents standing in their cubicles watching her and whispering amongst themselves. "Alright, what is goin' on?" she cried.

"Mrs. H!" Van hissed and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her away from the main office and toward an empty conference room.

Reba looked over her shoulder and watched as everyone sat down and began working as usual.

"Stop drawing attention to yourself." he said quickly after he close the door behind them.

"Attent—attention to myself? Van, I don't even know what I did!" she exclaimed.

"Neither do I, but you gotta keep it on the down-low for a while."

Reba shook her head and headed toward the door. "Not until I know what's going on."

He grabbed her arm pulled her back again. "Mrs. H, please. Don't read too far into this one." he patted her shoulder then left her alone.

Don't read too far into it? Oh, he knew something alright.

As Reba was leaving the conference room she heard two women whispering outside the door. She stopped and pressed her ear against it, straining to listen.

"Karen said she was sleeping with him." One said.

"Steve and _Reba_?" The other asked skeptically.

Reba heard footsteps approaching the pair. "Hey, I heard she threatened him." A third who had just joined them whispered. "Apparently he was "stealing her thunder"."

"_He_ was stealing her thunder? No way, Steve's the better agent."

"Well, yeah, everyone knows that. But lately Reba's been like a shark. I heard she made like, fourteen sales last week." The first declared.

"Nobody does that!"

"Right?"

Reba stepped back. Well, she definitely hadn't been sleeping with Steve but if they wanted to believe she had they could go right ahead. Denying it would only solidify the rumor. Now, where in the heck did they get their information? She'd only made seven sales last, week not fourteen. Someone was exaggerating.

But who?

Reba looked around the darkened conference room, she had to get out of here, she had work to do. Grabbing the door handle she turned it slowly and peered out, the women had finally disappeared so she made her escape. She carefully pulled the door open and stepped into the corridor then she collided with a box.

"Whoa!" A familiar male voice exclaimed from behind it.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there!" Reba exclaimed as she reached out to steady the figure. "Steve?" she asked.

"I'm just here to pick up my things... and borrow a few office supplies. Pen?" he offered as he grabbed one out of the box he was holding.

Reba laughed.

"No, seriously. Take it, I've got enough to last me a couple years." he chuckled.

Reba took it from him and clenched it tightly in her hand and dropped her arms to her sides nervously. "So, Mackenzie let you go?" she asked then kicked herself for bringing it up.

"Well, not exactly." he said.

"What do you mean "not exactly"?"

Steve stayed quiet for a moment then a smile broke across his face. "How about I tell you over dinner?"

Reba laughed loudly. He's kidding right? He's asking me out to dinner? Yeah, right.

"What do ya say? You free tonight? Say, six o'clock?" he asked.

He's serious?

"Well, I'll have to check my schedule." Reba started.

"Well, you let me know." Steve smiled and began to turn away.

"Would you look at that!" Reba exclaimed loudly to keep him from leaving. She giggled nervously; she'd had way too much coffee this morning. "I'm free! Six sounds great." she said.

"Great, be ready." he winked and walked away. As he passed her their arms brushed and Reba's stomach fluttered.

"Oh, I will be. Sounds splendid." Reba said absently, watching his backside as he walked away. "Fantastic." she snapped out of her daze and dragged her hand down over the front of her face and groaned.

Huh, who'd have thought? The man every woman wanted, wanted the woman who'd apparently been "stealing his thunder". Cheyenne would get a kick out of this. So, the key was to get home and get ready without Cheyenne interfering.

Reba walked quickly to her desk and began working. It wasn't until she was looking through the paperwork cluttering her desk that she saw his business card. She picked it up; too bad he didn't work here anymore. She flipped it over; his messy handwriting was scrawled onto the back.

_Michelangelo's._

Reba smiled. Had he chosen this place by chance or did he know how much she loved Italian. Whichever the case, at least now she knew where she was going and she could dress appropriately.


End file.
